Living Then
by MuffinProductions
Summary: A normal Danish girl, Ellie Foster, is dealing with the cruelties and the unhealthy drama of WWII. Living in occupied Copenhegan she has to figure out the disappearance of her best friend that is Jewish and discover her true love.


Living Then

By:Morgan McIntyre

**Chapter 1: 1941, The End of December**

Ellie stood in the Library looking for selections to read. She looked outside as the owner painted a yellow Star of David on the window. Behind the man Ellie saw two Hitler Youth kids nod as if they accomplished something. The two were about her age. Strong, handsome men. The one on the right of the owner had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The other one was green eyed and honey colored hair. They looked about fourteen or fifth-teen, but fourteen was Ellie's age though.

She stared at them frowning. The brown haired one looked at her, she hurried and sorted through books again nervously hoping he didn't see her glaring.

She got a simple chapter book about kings and dragons. She was scared to go outside with Hitler Youth was out there. Ever since the Nazis came to Denmark it hasn't been the same. She wasn't Jewish like some kids, just an average German girl.

Ellie checked her books out at the front desk. Once the lady stamped the book Ellie took her book and went out the door. The boy who was looking at her stared like she did. She kept a fast pace so if he followed he wouldn't be able to catch up. She had to pick up a chicken breast and some milk for Christmas. Her best friend Bella celebrated Hanukkah, so that means she's Jewish. So she started to walk over to the market to buy a carton of milk and a frozen chicken breast

When she went into the store, a man in a uniform was talking to the owner.  
>She watched them from the dairy section of the store where the milk and yogurt was. She opened the door to the freezer. The fog on the window of the freezer door made it unable to see what was going on so Ellie took her sleeves over her hands and wiped off the glass.<br>She saw the uniformed soldier take the clerk's hands behind his back. Another man in a uniform was ordering the customers out of the building, that included Ellie.  
>She hurried and grabbed the chicken then sped walked with the cart bumping every few seconds from the tiles on the ground.<br>"Nein." The man who arrested the owner said in poor Danish. "Leave the food."  
>"But I was supposed to get chicken for Christmas" Ellie argued.<br>"What did you just squeak?" he asked sternly.  
>"Nothing..." she said quietly looking at the ground. The man snapped his fingers making Ellie jump.<br>"Go to the market down the block. There's better food and better people..." he muttered.  
>Ellie looked up. She saw the strange Hitler Youth boy walking past the store out the window. He had the other boy, who was the blonde one, with him also.<br>"What are you looking at?" the uniformed man demanded stomping his foot. He looked where Ellie had been looking. "The boys? Ah... Praise them well, they're one of my best soldiers in training."  
>"Yes, Sir." Ellie said to him in respect but was holding in a loud gulp of fear. She pushed the cart aside and waved to the soldier. He replied in the Hitler salute. She thought he would probably arrest her too if she didn't so she took a big breathe, stood her ground, and did the Hitler salute that was a snappy movement from your thigh to the air even though she did not support the Nazis or Hitler. He nodded to her then she had left.<br>She walked on the rainy sidewalk of the gloomy day. She loved the tapping of her flats in the puddles. It had reminded her of how she used to be to public school, before boarding school.  
>She had to wear an uncomfortable dress, and everyone knows, Ellie Foster would die before she ever considered wearing a dress.<br>"Well I suppose I'm dead." Ellie always joked when people had said that to her.  
>She missed her old school, but if she didn't go to boarding school she would have never met Bella.<br>"You're so pretty... I wish I had your hair, and your beautiful eyes." Bella would always say and play with Ellie's blonde hair.

"I wish _I _knew how to be so talented like you Ellie May." Bella had also said to Ellie because for Bella's 12th birthday Ellie had written Bella a song and played it on her wooden guitar. She learned from her Aunt who lives in Spain.  
>"Hey! You!" a voice called behind her. Ellie turned around.<br>It was the two boys in uniforms.

Ellie looked behind her. The honey blonde one was the one who spoke.  
>"Yes?" Ellie asked.<br>"I don't know what he wants..." the brown haired boy said with his face in his hands. He looked as if he was tortured with the other boy's presence.  
>"I want to know why you were glaring at Brandon in that hostile manner." The blondish honey haired one said pointing to the brown headed boy.<br>"Probably because we're evil?" Brandon said.  
>"Sh. Let the lady speak." He replied to Brandon. Then the honey blonde one leaned closer.<br>"Do I know you...?" Ellie asked with a bit of confusion.  
>"My name is Andrew Walters, passion for-" Brandon cut Andrew off by pushing him back.<br>"Brandon Reese." He said then stepped back smoothly.  
>"Ah..." Ellie said then turned away not caring.<br>"Identification." Andrew demanded from behind tapping his foot in impatience.  
>Ellie turned back around.<br>"You two have no respect for a lady do you? Or manners? Don't they teach you that stuff in 'Hitler Youth'?" Ellie asked very annoyed.  
>"Identification." Andrew grumbled in anger again holding out his hand.<br>Ellie reached into her pocket and pulled out her brown wallet and showed Andrew that her full name is "Ellie May Foster", her age, and other items.  
>"Can I go please?" Ellie pleaded.<br>"See? You made her mad. You don't do that." Brandon said to Andrew and smacked him in the back of the head playfully but yet serious.  
>"Why she is just a fourtee- wait a second... You're OUR age? Well an age below us?" Andrew asked Ellie.<br>"I guess so." Ellie replied shuffling her feet not paying much attention to them at all.  
>"Do you wanna go out for some hot chocolate?" Andrew blurted out.<br>"Andrew... Please." Brandon said in humiliation. "Don't embarrass yourself like this... Please."  
>"No, but I've already have found love..." Ellie replied lying. "See you around. I'm going to the market down the block if you need to arrest me or anything." She rolled her eyes.<br>"Good to know, see you!" Brandon replied waving.  
>"Bye! Bye!" Andrew called. "Bye, Emily- I mean Ellie!"<br>Ellie walked away with her hands in her coat pocket.  
><em>What pigs,<em> Ellie thought. _Especially Andrew, he thought I was a girl that would be stupid enough to date someone who's off the street. I mean come on who __DOES that? Men these days aren't knowledgeable that women NEED them at home instead of going out for war. Instead of letting a woman walk in the rain, let her join your car. Instead of making women jump over puddles, put your jacket down for them to walk on it... Like they do in the movies...  
>I wonder what the world would be like if men taught women the correct way... If the women were as nice as that to their kids and husbands...<br>If Nazis were nice as that to the Jews... _

** Chapter 2: Trouble**

"Ellie!" Bella shouted from the corner next to the closed market.  
>"Yeah?" Ellie said loudly to her. Ellie ran to her. "Is it open?"<br>"No…" she replied. "Well it is, but I cannot go in there."  
>"Why?" Ellie asked.<br>"Come look for yourself." Bella said sighing and pulled Ellie along towards the "closed" store.  
>Around the corner Ellie saw the painted Star of David on the window of the store.<br>"Ugh, that thing again. It's on the library too…" Ellie said.  
>"Yeah, I wanted that snow globe in there." Bella said pointing to a snow globe with crystals in with, and the American flag in it also. "It sings the Star Spangled Banner."<br>For some reason Bella is interested in America. Probably because it's a free country unlike Denmark, at the moment. And also her grandmother lives in America and brings her items from there every summer.  
>Ellie put her face to the window. "Holy Boots!" she exclaimed. "Who has the money to buy that?" She said looking at the snow globe.<br>"I don't know, everything has tax on it now. And it's a greater price for everything also… Do you want to come to my house tonight and you can go home at six?" Bella asked.  
>"Sure." Ellie replied.<br>"Come on, I'm only allowed out until five. We better head out."  
>They both rushed around the corner giggling about the boy who Bella liked.<br>"Haulte!" a voice rang. It was in fact, a German word and Ellie could tell by the way of the accent also.  
>It was a Nazi, dressed in the green mustard suit with black boots, and a rifle in his hands. His eyes were cold as if he suffered through a war. And his hat was straight forward also.<br>Bella gulped. She looked as if she were going to pass out by the looks of her face.  
>Ellie scratched her blonde head.<br>"What are you doing?" he asked as if Bella and Ellie were doing something wrong. Then the soldier looked at Ellie. "I remember you, young lady." He said with his voice a little more polite.  
>"Uh… Yes, hi, Sir." She said unsure. Bella looked at Ellie in confusion.<br>"Is this young lady's friend?" he asked Ellie pointing to Bella.  
>"Yes, Sir." Ellie's voice shook.<br>"Is she nice to you like a friend should be?"  
>"Y-Yes, Sir. Very." Ellie replied.<br>_This was the Nazi from the market_, Ellie thought.  
>"Good." He said. Another soldier came behind him and spoke fast German to the man from the market.<br>The man from the market let out a growl in disgust. Then spoke back in a disappointing tone. Then he waved his hands as if he was summoning someone to come. The other soldier nodded and walked away.  
>Bella and Ellie looked at the man from the market clueless.<br>"Oh, just some boys running about from Youth." He replied sensing their confusion.  
>"Whoever it is, they've must had did something bad." Ellie replied.<br>"You've seen them before young lady. The two who you stared at."  
>Bella let out a giggle from behind.<br>Ellie shot a glare at Bella. "Yeah I remember them, not the brightest ones…"  
>"Ah, yes. I know. What is your name?" he asked.<br>"Ellie Foster." Ellie replied. His eyes widen for a split second then he quickly got back to his cold stare and nodded.  
>"Get home soon, it's almost dark. You too." He replied talking to Bella also. "If you see those boys, tell them to see Commandant Vercelli. They're in big trouble…"<br>"Yes. We will." Ellie replied. He nodded to the both then walked across the street when no cars were passing.  
>"Oh my Gosh, Ellie." Bella said almost crying. "That cannot happen again. I mean it, and do not tell my mother, nor yours. Let's go home. I have to be home by five like I said before." Ellie nodded. Bella calmed down after clearing off her blushing red hot face. "How did you know that man?" she asked looking at Ellie with wonder and a touch of curiousness.<p>

Ellie looked away slowly. "I met him in that one, store."

"What store?"

"The market that got closed last month."

"Why was he there? And why you?"

"I was there when they arrested the clerk." Ellie replied with her voice in a whisper. Bella looked at the ground with her eyes filling up with tears but did not let them out. "Bella?"

"I'm okay." Bella said. "I-I-I think it's a good idea if you didn't come over."

"Why, Bella?" Ellie said looking at Bella with sadness.

Bella didn't answer, with tears in her eyes she turned away. Bella walked away with her brunette glossy braid on her shoulder and her blue pea coat with the Star of David stitched on the left side of her chest that she got last year in September of 1941

Ellie watched Bella walk away in the rain that seems to pour down as if it were crying like Ellie very much wanted to. Ellie sighed and walked the opposite direction to her house.

As Ellie walked she thought, _Now that I think of it, me and Bella aren't really alike at all. She's Jewish, I am not. She doesn't play any sport and I play volleyball, tennis, and soccer. She doesn't do as if nothing. And when we were younger she never talked and I blabbed about everything as Daddy says. I cannot imagine not having a father like Bella, her father was Jewish, and her mother is not. Her mother is Polish. And Bella is very close to her mother, unlike me. I cannot stand my mother, she absolutely incompatible and simply rude. But me and my Daddy, we are alike, closer than I have ever been to anyone. Well except Bella and Ryan. I've been friends with Ryan since diapers, and Bella is jealous of me for that. That is of course Bella's "future love", and I hate it with all my heart._

Ellie, who had admired her ruler, or her king, enjoyed writing letters to him. But she never sent them to him, ever. She thought he would think she was very odd and make her leave the country, considering her letters were as if a diary. She wrote about Bella, and how her dreaded enemy, Melina Gardener, would make her so frustrated. All she wanted to do is grab a piece of paper and write all of her feelings on the page and crinkle it up. But thus, she had three more blocks to go, and her father had taken all the paper to work with him.

** Chapter 3: Coffee **

Ellie sat in the Coffee Shop with Ryan.

"Simply ridiculous!" he said to Ellie reading the newspaper.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"They're not allowing the Jews to move!" Ryan laughed. "Ah, as I was saying... Look!" Ryan shoved the newspaper in Ellie's face.

The Headline said: No Jews move from the Reich!

"Gee, Do you think the war will end?" Ellie asked reading the newspaper.

"I have no idea, but right now, I need... Cream, for my strudel!" Ryan announced.

"Ryan, keep your voice down." Ellie laughed. "And anyway, I've always wondered what side I'm on. Jews or Germans."

"Don't look at me, I'm Italian."

"Aren't Germany and Italy allies?" Ellie asked.

"Darn-it!" Ryan muttered. "I guess I'm a Nazi..."

"That doesn't mean you are, silly."

"I know, I just wanna be a drama-queen like you."

"I'm not a drama-queen!" Ellie shouted.

"Now who's loud?" Ryan said with a smug look.

The waiter came their table, then she pulled out her notebook and put the pen to her paper.

"And what might we want for dessert?" she asked.

"I'll have a..." Ellie started flipping through the menu. "I'll have a hot chocolate with whipped cream."

"Me too. Don't forget the cream." Ryan added.

"Um, since the occupation we haven't been able to get cream. Is plain chocolate okay?" the waiter asked.

"Yes that's fine, thank you." Ellie said then took Ryan's menu and her's and handed it to the waiter. The waiter walked away and Ryan glared at Ellie. "What?"

"Oh just the cream." he muttered. Ellie rolled her eyes laughing.

Ryan leaned on the table with his hand on hid chin. "Why are you and Bella fighting again?" he asked.

"How do you know?" Ellie asked.

"Bella's been spreading rumors," Ryan said in disgust. "She said you've been stuffing your, bra... again." Ryan said cracking up.

"That was like, two years ago-"

"Seven months." Ryan coughed.

"Yeah, seven months. I think it's disgusting."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Wait, Ryan, how do you know I used to that...?" Ellie said looking at Ryan weirdly.

"Uh..."

"Ew! Ryan, you're an animal!" Ellie laughed.

"No, no! Bella told me, not that!" Ryan said with his eyes wide.

"Ha, that was supposed to be private." Ellie said with her enthusiasm lowering.

"Well, I'm sure it's only me."

"Since we're all sharing secrets, Bella likes you."

"Ew, but she's, icky." Ryan said making a face.

All of a sudden a bang of the front entrance door scared Ellie and she jumped. Two uniformed boys came in.

"Oh no..." Ellie muttered.

"What?" Ryan asked loudly.

"It's like they're following me..." Ellie whispered sinking down into her chair and put her menu in front of her face. There stood Brandon and Andrew with their Hitler Youth uniforms.

Andrew looked over at Ellie then his expression changed from stone cold to happy and waved insanely.

Brandon wondered what he was fussing about. Then Andrew whispered something to Brandon then Brandon rolled his eyes and nodded.

They walked to their table.

"Hi Ellie!" Andrew said. Ryan gave Ellie a look that told her that he was very scared.

The two soldiers in training grabbed chairs from the other table and pushed them to Ellie's table and sat down.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Andrew asked Ellie pointing to Ryan. Ryan looked confused and utterly disturbed.

"Uh..." Ellie started. "Yes. But we split, ha. Um, this morning we did."

"Oh." Andrew said.

"By the way, Commandant... Vercelli is it, was looking for you." Ellie said.

"Yeah, we spoke to him. He was mad about Brandon, since Commandant is his step-dad." Andrew said nudging Brandon, but Brandon rolled his eyes again.

"Um, Ellie. How do you know these Youth boys?" Ryan said looking really bewildered.

"Uh, we just kinda, met." Ellie said laughing but frowned also.

"Oh..." Ryan said looking down at his strudel with no whipped cream.

"Brandon!" Andrew said out of nowhere. Brandon perked up.

"What?" Brandon said alert.

"Ha, got you! Again."Andrew said chuckling.

"Hey, that's wasn't nice, Drew." Ellie said frowning.

"First off, Andrew, not Drew..." Andrew said.

"You called me Emily." Ellie retorted.

"Yeah, his old girlfriend." Brandon mumbled.

"Shut-up!" Andrew said to Brandon.

"I don't really care, who Emily is or was." Ellie said. "I was trying to have a friendly dinner with my best friend, Ryan."

"Wait isn't Bella your best friend?" Ryan said.

"Not at the moment..." Ellie said darkly.

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

"Oh drama-queens are drama-queens." Ellie said in an annoyed tone.

"I hate them too." Brandon said looking at Andrew.

"Drama, KING." Andrew pointed out. "What does Bella look like?"

"Oh you'd love her, but sadly... she's very unpredictable and rude." Ellie replied.

"Whoa, over the line." Andrew said.

"Yeah." Ryan said. "And she has an obsession over me..."

"Exactly, and she hangs out with Melina too..." Ellie said.

"But Melina's my crush." Ryan said looking hurt.

"Really? You can do better, Ryan. Seriously." Ellie said holding on to Ryan's shoulder.

"Yeah, but she's so pretty." Ryan said as if he were falling in a trance.

"Yeah and she's a twit too." Ellie mumbled in anger.

"I see you don't like, Melina, is it?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, she poured milk on me when I was seven years old." Ellie replied.

"Why would she ruin your beautiful hair?" Brandon asked smiling.

"I don't know... And is it really pretty?"

"Yeah, really."

"Thanks." Ellie smiled.

Ryan shot Ellie another look but Ellie was still in Brandon's gaze.

"No problem..." Brandon said leaning closer.

"Okay! Brandon, we've gotta go! Remember...? The thing?" Andrew said interrupting.

"Oh yeah!" Brandon said then shot up and walked with Andrew to the door. "Ellie, I'll see you later." Brandon said smiling.

"Kay." Ellie said biting her lip.

The two left the diner.

Ryan glared at Ellie with his arms crossed.

"What?" Ellie shouted.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because we've been broken up since this morning!" Ryan said.

"Oh.. about that..."

"I don't wanna know!" Ryan said laughing. "But whatever it is, you can't fall in love with that, Nazi boy."

"No promises." Ellie smiled. Ryan looked at her uneasy.

**Chapter 4: Clueless**

It was now November in 1942 and Ellie decided to take action in her career.

She always wanted to be an artist or a flute player, but her mother told her she'll end out living on the sidewalk in Italy. So she knew that was out of the question. Her mother suggested the BMD but since Ellie ex-best friend is Jewish Ellie told her mother it's inhumane and wrong.

But her father was generous according to Ellie, he told her that she could be anything she wanted so Ellie decided to... Travel, after the war, of course.

Ellie eventually got a job at the coffee shop her and Ryan ate at the month before, though she was only fourteen.

She was a waitress for now and got paid at a low standard. She had a name tag and an outfit too. Ryan usually came and spoke to Ellie while eating at one of her tables that she served.

Ellie planned to make cash to afford a plane ticket to France after this horrible war ended.

_But first, _she thought. _I need to afford a camera. _And most of them seemed expensive at her age. Her father had one, but Ellie knew never to touch her father's camera.

Ellie was tired after work on a Friday, her outfit was wrinkled, and her hair had strands falling out of the braid and curled slightly at the ends. Once she got home, she didn't bother to say hi to her father and mother, she just simply dragged herself to her bedroom and plopped down on her cot face-down.

Her actions reminded her of her older brother, Mason, who now is in Hitler Youth. He used to come home tired and seemed restless. He worked at a shoe factory at age 16 the year before and worked 8:00 am to 7:00 pm.

Mason was now 17 and in June he went and joined Hitler Youth. Ellie writes letters to him and got one reply in August.

He said: _Dear little Ellie,_

_I got many of your letters over the past... two months? I'm working... a lot. So I will not write back to many of your letters because I'm here to work and that's it. When the war is over, I'll hopefully get to see you more often. But since I'm gonna have gun shooting practice in a few minutes, I have to go. And tell Gretchen I said I love her, and mom and dad also._

_I also miss you Ellie-bear._

_With Love,_

_Mason Foster_

Ellie never got to say to Gretchen he loved her. Gretchen is Mason's girl-friend. Ellie felt bad never gotten time to give her the message. _But maybe this weekend I might, _Ellie thought to herself._ I could go to the Publishing place where she works tomorrow.. When mother is shopping and father is at his Photographer job. I need something to wear though, maybe my black and red plaid skirt and dark tights with my black long sleeved shirt? Yes, that'll do..._

It was decided, but Ellie didn't want to go alone. She wanted to bring Ryan. She got up from her bed and went into the abandoned living room.

_Mom and dad must have had a fight once again..._, Ellie thought. She went to the wooded desk beside the rocking chair and picked up the phone that was beside the tiny radio.

She spun the number of Ryan's house on the wheel with the numbers and the phone gave a soft ring in Ellie's ears.

"Hello?" a voice interrupted on the phone.

"Is Ryan there?" Ellie asked.

"Speaking." Ryan said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, so um, my brother sent this message in August saying he wanted me to say 'I love you' to his girlfriend and I want you to come with me tomorrow to that Newspaper company a few blocks down to say that."

"August?"

"Yeah."

"You want to say 'I love you' to HIS girlfriend?"

"No, from him."

"Oh, I can't tomorrow I'm going to the theater with my friend."

"Which friend?" Ellie asked showing a touch of her jealousy.

"Uh..."

"You can tell me, Ryan."

"Melina." Ryan muttered. Ellie let out a disgusted scoff. "It's only tomorrow, Ellie. Besides, I really like Melina."

"Fine. I don't know who I'm going to go with now..."

"Hm, maybe that, Brandon kid will go."

"Who?"

"You know... The-kid-whose-name-is-Brandon-and-is-in-Hitler-Youth?" Ryan asked.

"Oh that Brandon!"

"Yeah, go down the block or something, I saw his obnoxious friend there about an hour ago. Maybe you could get him to give him the memo."

"Yeah, well thanks, see you later, Ryan." Ellie replied.

"Kay, see you Ellie." Ryan said back.

Ellie hung up the phone and stood there for a second.

"Ryan?" a voice asked from behind.

She turned around. It was her father.

"Yeah. I just talked to him." Ellie replied.

"Where's Bella? Why isn't she here like always anymore?" her dad asked.

"Bella's being her usual self, a drama-queen."

Her father smiled.

"Hey, dad, I'm going out for about an hour. Is that okay?" Ellie asked her dad.

"Yeah, okay. Just be careful."

"I will dad." Ellie laughed and grabbed her pea coat She hurried out the door and down the three steps in front of her house. She plopped down on the sidewalk and started her walk.

She went a crossed the road to the other corner which had a barber shop on it. Then Ellie squinted her eyes and looked past the walking people passing her and saw a blondish-brown haired boy in a uniform. She walked closer and got to the edge of another road. It was Andrew the "obnoxious friend".

Once Ellie knew it was him she crossed the street in a hurry pushing though people and about slipped on the way. She got to the corner where he was, out of breathe.

He noticed her standing there breathing heavily and said, "Ellie Foster?"

"Yeah, I'm that... girl. Tell Brandon to meet me in front of my house at 7:00am sharp, can you do that, Andrew?" Ellie said really quickly with her heart racing.

"Yeah I can. Are you okay?" Andrew asked putting his hand with a glove on it on her shoulder.

"Yeah I am, I haven't ran like that since I used to walk my neighbor's dogs' when I went to school."

"You don't go to school?" Andrew asked.

"I go to, boarding school. But I don't like it so my dads gonna get me in home-schooling, so today I didn't go to school."

"Oh."

"Yeah, just give him the message okay?"

"Okay, but don't you love your old boyfriend better than Brandon?"

"No, no, no. You don't understand! I don't 'love' Brandon or Ryan." Ellie tried to point out without flipping out at him. "I didn't even go out with him, I just said that. We're just friends."

"Oh, okay I'll get the message to him." Andrew said laughing a little. Ellie nodded and turned away to her house. "And Ellie!" Andrew said then grabbed her hand.

She turned back to him. "Yes?"

"Do you wanna go get a hot chocolate?"

"Uh, sure." Ellie replied feeling a little uneasy.

"It's alright, I'm polite at dinner. I'm always rowdy when I'm around Brandon because he's _such _a kill-joy and I can never have fun around him."

"Brandon isn't that bad... Is he?" Ellie asked.

"How about we talk about it at dinner?" Andrew asked then put his elbow out for her to lock hers with his.

Ellie thought for a minute then agreed and locked arms with the soldier in training.

_Oh my... What have I gotten myself into...?, _Ellie thought. She took a breathe and let it out.

"You know, that Bella girl?" Andrew asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Ellie replied dodging a puddle. "Why?"

"Is she... Jewish because I looked at a brunette girl's papers and it had a big J on it for Jew. Is that her?"

"Uh... Yes. Don't kill me, please. I'm not hiding her!" Ellie begged. Andrew calmed her down.

"Well I heard we soldiers, are going to round up some Jews." Andrew said.

"Oh no. That's terrible!" Ellie said walking faster with her eyes wide.

"Being a soldier, I cannot agree with you on that. But I'd suggest telling her." Andrew said trying to keep up.

"We have to tell her."

"You mean you, ha... If Commandant sees me helping a Jew I'll be put in prison or worst... hung." Andrew pointed out showing no expression.

"Well fine. I will tell her, but Ryan told me she was sick the other day... And she hasn't been at school, so it's probably bad... So I'll tell her later." Ellie said confused.

Andrew went went to the right a little. "Here we are." he said looking up at the sign of the diner that said: Gardener's Place.

"Oh no, this is Melina's dad's diner. He's rich and she's a spoiled brat, we can't go in!"

"Come on Ellie, I'm a soldier."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ellie asked.

"You can look awesome standing beside a certified Youth."

Ellie glared at Andrew like he didn't even make sense, and he didn't either. "Whatever, Andrew, just don't say anything to Melina that can make her mad or something."

"Alright..." Andrew said then pushed the door open for Ellie like a gentleman. They both sat down at a table that was a booth. It was green with a wooden table and right above it was an elegant lamp that hung from the ceiling.

"May I take your..." a familiar French voice rang then lowered. Ellie looked at the waitress with brunette hair and her lip-stick that frowned as her lips did. It... was Melina.

"Ellie May?" Melina laughed. "What are you doing in my store?"

"Yeah it's me, Ellie May Foster. And I am in your DADS diner." Ellie said about to punch Melina between her two little green eyes.

"Ha! And who's this wannabe?" Melina said pointing to Andrew.

"Stop looking in the mirror Melina." Ellie sneered.

"Oh yeah, right. But seriously... Who is he?"

"A replacement for Bella." Ellie said.

"Yeah, I heard she went to Paris or America or whatever."

"What?" Ellie asked shocked while Andrew was looking at his uniform muttering, "Wannabe? I'll show her who's the wannabe..."

"Yeah, she went with her aunt because of the occupation or whatever, and she had a really bad fever also and her aunt is a nurse." Melina said.

"Oh my God, this is my fault. She's so frail..." Ellie sobbed with her head on the table.

"Well she had to go somewhere, it's either move or get relocated by the Nazis." Melina pointed out.

"Yeah exactly, but I have no idea where this 'relocating' is happening yet. Commandant Vercelli said I'm too young and it was top secret." Andrew replied suddenly in the two girls' conversation.

"Well, do you two wanna order or what?" Melina impatiently said back in her snobby voice.

"I don't know, I'm so confused right now..." Ellie said looking slightly out the window.

"I'll bring water or something." Melina said then hurried away.

"Don't feel bad." Andrew comforted. "It's not your fault."

_I can't believe I haven't seen this coming... I feel so stupid..., _Ellie thought then kept silent the rest of the dinner.

**Chapter 5: Paper cut**

It was 6:30am on Saturday, her father was at work, and her mother was about to leave to go shopping.

"I'm bringing back some milk and eggs if I can find any." her mom said.

"Butter?" Ellie asked taking her curlers out.

"No. There's no butter available."

Her mother left the house in a rush and Ellie also did after.

But first she got her planned outfit she wanted to wear. She put her black boots on and put a bow in her curled hair, then she got her pea coat on and put her satchel on her shoulder. She closed the door silently and hurried down the steps.

Ellie looked at her watch her father gave her when she was seven. It was 6:51am. Brandon was standing at the edge of the road wearing his coat that went with his uniform.

"Brandon!" Ellie said as she walked up to him.

He turned around. "Ellie, Andrew said for me to walk with you." Brandon said with his German accent.

"Yeah will you?" she asked.

"...Why not?" Brandon smiled and locked elbows with her as Andrew did earlier. They walked down the sidewalk on the gloomy day. Ellie started to wonder, what Brandon thought of Andrew. So she decided to ask him.

"Brandon, what to you think of Andrew?" Ellie asked stepping over the crack of the sidewalk.

"To tell you the truth, he's very inconsiderate. Meaning, he doesn't take his duty seriously. My step-father is very annoyed and he said he'll have to do things the hard way if he doesn't straighten up."

"What would he do to him?"

"Well put him through beginner training again or if he's rude, he'll shoot him right there. But since he's my friend, shooting is out of the way."

"Andrew told me the other day that he's only like that because he can never have any fun around you." Ellie said.

"Well being one of Hitler's children isn't all fun and games. Right now we're in war. Not in a game." Brandon said being serious.

"What do you mean Hitler's children?"

"Well we live under his control so I guess we're considered one of his subjects?"

"I bet he thinks he's God or something." Ellie said rolling her eyes.

"Well that's kind of what he wants people to think. In public schools they have text books about Hitler I hear."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." he replied.

"So, Andrew tells me you're in boarding school." the German said.

"Oui." Ellie replied.

"And you're going to get home-schooled?"

"Oui." she said again.

"You know French?"

"Not completely. My mother is French."

"Can you speak German?"

"Um, Dumm Kopf?" Ellie laughed.

"Ich bin kein dummen Kopf!" Brandon said to her. (Translation[German]:I am no stupid head!)

"What?"

"I'm not a stupid head."

"Euh, je vois." (Translation[French]:Ah, I see.)

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." she chuckled.

"I'm so glad we both speak Danish."

"Me also." Ellie smiled warmly.

So why again are we going to the Publishing Place?" he asked her.

"My brother, Mason."

"He works there?"

"No his girlfriend does. He wants me to tell her that he loves her and everything is okay."

"That's it?"

"Yes...?"

"Well you think he could be a little bit more descriptive."

"Well he probably had duties, he's in Hitler Youth."

"Wait. How old is he?"

"17."

"Oh my."

"What's oh my for?"

"They're taking boys as young as 18, maybe even 17 for war you know."

"Really?"

"That's what they're doing or going to do. You never know these days with the Nazis. But being in Hitler Youth I cannot speak against my ruler."

"Well this is what Mason wanted, to be in war. So if he's going to, or is in war he'll finally get his desire for wanting to face battle."

"Ellie,I have something to tell yo-"

"We're here!" Ellie announced looking up at the wonders of where Newspapers were made. "What were you saying?"

"Uh," Brandon said as his eyes got wide.

"What?"

"M-M-My step-father." he said pointing to the man who Ellie saw in the Market before it had gotten shut down.

"Commandant Vercelli?"

"Yes. Leave. Now!" he commanded.

"What? No!"

All of a sudden He came stomping over with two other German soldiers behind him.

"Brandon Reese!" Vercelli shouted in his loud voice. Brandon shot his arms to his side. Vercelli looked over at Ellie. "What are you doing with her?" he commanded and pointed to Ellie. Brandon stood silent. Vercelli looked over at Ellie and slapped her acrossed the face. "Identification."

Ellie's cheek burned with pain. She pulled out her wallet that had her Identity documents in it. He took it fastly, ripped out all of her money and pictures and found Ellie's papers. He read over them. Suddenly he lightened up.

"Ellie... Foster?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Ellie muttered in pain holding her cheek.

"Brandon. Pick up the lady's things."

Brandon picked up all of Ellie's treasures and handed them to Vercelli. Vercelli looked at each picture chuckling to himself at certain photos.

"Boys. She's Fredrick's daughter." Commandant Vercelli told the rest of the Nazis. The two soldiers looked at Ellie with a slight amusement in their eyes. "Brandon, Ellie, do whatever, just no trouble."

Vercelli turned around along with the two other Germans and marched away.

When they were out of sight, Ellie wrapped her arms around Brandon and started to cry. He rested his head on hers and gently stroked her blonde beautiful hair.

"Everything, is okay now..." Brandon soothed and kissed her head.

"Let's go, Brandon." Ellie sniffed. They both strolled into the Publishing unit and looked around. She went to the front desk. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" asked the young short-haired beach-blonde secretary with a Swedish accent

"I'm looking for Gretchen, Gretchen Willows."

"In the flesh." she smiled, then slowly frowned. "Are you, Mason's sister...?"

Ellie nodded. Gretchen started to tear up.

"Is Mason okay?" she sniffled.

"I think so, Gretchen. But the reason why I came was to tell you he sent me a letter from August saying he was alright and that he loves you."

"From August?"

"Yeah, sorry about that..."

"It's okay Ellie. I NEEDED to know if he was alright. This should make my nightmares go away." Gretchen smiled."Thank you! So much! Do you two need anything? Coffee? Money?"

"Well maybe money to go to the theater..." Brandon said.

"Alright, I've got it." the Sweden said and dug through her satchel. She handed them both money enough for a movie, and more.

"Thank you!" Ellie said.

"No thank you, Ellie Foster! If you need anything,come to me." she said anxious as Ellie and Brandon started to leave.

"Alright!" Ellie called happily.

"Hey, do you want to go to the movies?" Brandon asked.

"Um, I told my dad I would be back in a hour." Ellie said.

"We could stop by."

"You can't be in a Youth uniform and let my father see you!"

"I could change."

"Into what?"

"A tuxedo."

"Do you have a tux?"

"Yes. At my house."

"How about we meet up? You go change and I'll go ask for permission."

"No way I'm letting you walk alone."

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"You could get in major trouble if I wasn't by your side."

"Well I'm going on my own, Brandon. Go."

"No."

"Please?" Ellie smiled and pulled him close. She kissed his cheek.

"Okay." he smiled. She let him go and walked down the sidewalk biting her lip.

"Meet at two at the theater!" Brandon called. Ellie put up a thumbs up.

When she got home, her dad wasn't home. Neither was her mother. But she knew her father would be home at two thirty, as usual on a Saturday. Ellie did the dishes really quickly and cleaned the house a little bit. Then she plopped down on the rocking chair in the living room and opened up a random book and pretended to read.

All of a sudden father unlocked the door and came into the house.

"Daddy?" Ellie asked when he got settled.

"Yes Ellie-bear?"

"Can I go to the movies with my friend?"

"Which friend?"

"Uh..."

"Is he a BOYfriend...?"

"Um."

"Tell me his name."

"Brandon Reese..."

Her father's eyes got big, his eyes glimmering with curiousness and surprise. "Brandon Reese? And he has a step father who's-"

"General Vercelli? Yeah, he slapped me across the face before he knew I was your daughter..." Ellie mumbled still remembering the pain.

"Well sweety, he's a Nazi."

"How do you know him, Daddy?"

"I served in World War I. But then I quit after to settle with your mother. And we also went to High School together and were the best of friends me and Vercelli." He explained.

"So can I go with Brandon...?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, but be careful."

"I know Daddy." Ellie laughed.

Quickly Ellie was out of the door of her house and on the streets of Copenhagen after she got in her black and white dress. She walked to the theater, where she found Brandon in a dark gray tuxedo and darker gray shoes. His brown hair ruffling through the soft wind.

"Hello handsome." Ellie greeted when he spotted her.

"Good evening beautiful," he laughed and they locked hands.

"I just realized something..." Ellie said worried.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"Melina and Ryan are going to be here."

"Oh no." Brandon laughed with amusement.

"Seriously, he'll think I'm with you."

"And who was the one that told you to tell Andrew to ask me if I would come with you?"

"Uh, Ryan?"

"So he must not care if he was the one who told you to."

"I guess.." Ellie mumbled

"Okay, now stop your worrying and let's go see a movie."

"Brandon, is it okay if we didn't see a movie?"

"Sure, what do you intend to do otherwise?"

"Can we go to dinner?"

"Where at?"

"The Coffee Shoppe' down the block from my house, where I work."

"You work there? Andrew stands at the corner right beside it."

"Yes I know, I've seen him. I went to dinner with him yesterday." Ellie said then regretted saying the last part.

"You did, did you? He didn't tell me about that."

"I don't know why, but whatever. Let's move."

They walked past Ellie's house that was made of yellow brick and that was four stories high considering it was above a closed down post office. She only owned the top two stories. And then the third floor was her mother's job. She had her own little class, as she wanted. Her Father bought what her needy mother wanted.

They didn't see Andrew at the end of the block.

"Where is that hoodlum?" Brandon asked scratching his head.

"I have no clue. He must be somewhere."

"Is that Ryan?" Brandon pointed in front of Ellie acrossed the road at a fancy resturaunt. His arm was scented of a nice maple flavor that drifted into Ellie's nose.

"No, I don't think so." Ellie said.

They went to the Coffee Shoppe. Ellie had gotten a hot chocolate and a fruit tart. She liked this boy so much, not like any other boy in Europe, well maybe Ryan, once before.

_He's always so calm... He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in Denmark..., _she thought.

"I've got to go." Brandon interrupted her thoughts.

_No, he's in Hitler Youth. And this was only one date. Don't let him get to you, Ellie!_

"Okay, see you Brandon." she smiled. Then the soldier walked out of the Coffee Shoppe. Her smile faded to a frown.

**Chapter 6: Aunt Gretta**

Ellie sat on her bed thinking. Then she looked over at her mother's new cat, Berlin. He was a brown tom with amber eyes that glared at Ellie as she looked out the window. Ellie disliked Berlin. He always got food from mother at the dinner table, and when Ellie tried to pick him up, her mother always said something critical.

It was late at night in Copenhagen, the fog lingered above the city. It was late in January and Ellie had half of the money she needed for France and also a camera.

Suddenly the phone rang and Ellie could hear her father get up and get it.

"Hello?" he asked the voice on the phone. "Oh here she is. Jacqueline!" he called for Ellie's mother.

Her mother, Jacqueline, hurried to grab the phone. "Yes?" she asked. "Oh hi Gretta!"

Ellie instictivley jumped at the sound of her aunt's name. Gretta was Ellie's favorite aunt that lived in Spain. She was two years younger than Ellie's mother, but made big success. Gretta had a big house, with a farm. She was the boss of a salon and made huge money.

But money wasn't the only reason why Ellie loved her so much. She loved her because she had a high spirit and was always cheerful. Unlike her mother, who was a complete opposite.

_What does Gretta want?_, Ellie asked herself with anxiousness.

"Yes, she's here." her mother continued. "Ellie May. Your aunt Gretta is on the phone."

"Yes mother!" Ellie called and ran for the phone. "Aunt Gretta?"

"Yes deary, it's me!" Ellie's aunt chirped.

"Why did you call?"

"Well, Ellie, now that you're older, how's about you come to my house?"

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"On an airplane?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"Do I have to, I hate planes."

"Well, I know a man named, Will, and he has a cargo ship." Gretta explained.

"Can he take me?"

"I'll give him a ring."

"Does my parents know?" Ellie asked in a whisper.

"Your father agreed, but your mother was a little edgy on the agreement. But she always is on these things, but she eventually says yes. You'll see."

"So how are the animals?" Ellie asked only thinking about one animal on Gretta's farm, it was Gretta's horse, Daisy. Ellie last rode her when she was only nine.

"Well, the chickens are fat, and the cows are mooing." Gretta joked.

"How's the horses'?"

"I knew that was coming," she chuckled. "Well we still have three, but there's a baby on the way."

"Which one is having a baby?"

"Daisy."

"Aw! No way!"

"Yes she is. That's why I need more than two hands."

"Who else is helping us?"

"Well, I have someone helping me and I pay her."

"What's her name?"

"Her names Renee. She's my neighbor's daughter. She's originally from the Caribbean."

"How old is she?"

"Thirteen, I think you two will be good friends."

"Yeah, I need a friend considering me and Bella are fighting."

"How about Ryan?" she asked.

"Well he has a new girlfriend..."

"Oh I see. Well kiddo, we'll gossip when you're at the farm. I'll tell you when Will is coming."

"Okay Gretta!"

"I'll call you Thursday. Did you get a home-schooling teacher yet?"

"No, but Mom said she could teach me instead because she IS a teacher." Ellie explained.

"Good luck." Gretta replied showing a little doubt in her voice.

"Love you, Gretta. Bye." Ellie hung up. Then she put the phone in it's place.

"Are you excited?" her dad asked from the Living Room. Ellie sat down in the wooden rocking chair while her mother knitted diagonally from her on the couch.

"Yes, Daddy." Ellie smiled showing her beautiful smile.

"I still don't really agree to this, Fredrick." Jacqueline said to Ellie's father.

"Why, dear?" her father asked.

"Well it's out of the country and it's all by herself."

"I have a safe way there. It's with Aunt Gretta's friend Will." Ellie explained. "He has a cargo ship."

"Well have I ever met this Will? He could be..." Ellie's mother said trying to find the word for her sentence. "...Scary for all we know."

"I'm sure he isn't, mother."

"Well do you know that?"

"No, but Aunt Gr-"

"I don't care what Aunt Gretta said!" her mother blasted. Ellie swelled up with tears but didn't let them out.

"Ellie, go to your room. I have to talk to your mother." her father said. Ellie ran into her room but calmed down so she could hear what her parents were saying. She closed the door and crouched down so her right ear was touching the wood.

"Why are you so scared?" she heard her father demand.

"Can you not see that war going on?" her mother replied. "Did you hear about the Japanese attacking America? What if that happens in Spain, Fredrick?"

"Well, Jacky, there is a bigger chance of war here than there is in Spain." her father explained to Jacqueline.

"You don't know that!" she cried back.

"Well she's going to go for Pete's sake! She hasn't seen your sister in almost five years!"

"Okay Fredrick..." Jacqueline muttered.

"She's getting home-schooled for you, correct?"

"Yes. It'll save money, and you can't find any other."

"True."

Ellie could hear footsteps coming near her door. She scrambled to her white bed and put her head in her pillow as if she was crying. She heard a knock.

"Ellie?" her mother's sweet voice asked.

"Yeah mother?" Ellie asked and sat up on her bed.

"Ellie May, you can go, but you must call." her mother said standing at the door.

"Thank you!" Ellie smiled.

"Wake up early tomorrow, you're starting school again, and we have to catch up. Be down in the class at seven."

"Okay Mom."

"And there will be other kids there too. Remember, this is my job, and this is school for you."

"I know."

"Go to bed. It's already ten-thirty. Night Hun,"

Ellie's mother turned off the light and closed the door. She eventually fell asleep.

Ellie awoke in the middle of the night. Her mouth was dry. She pushed the covers off of her and got up. She wobbled out of her room and to the kitchen.

All of a sudden, a loud bang hit the door. Ellie's heart had stopped and her attention was on the door. She couldn't breathe as she tip-toed over to her parent's room as the loud banging continued.

"Open the door." a loud German voice said from outside.

_Oh great! Nazis!_, Ellie thought.

"Dad!" Ellie whispered at her parent's door.

He jumped up from the banging. He went past Ellie and to the door. Fredrick opened the front door.

"Hello soldiers." her father said in a polite manner.

"May we take a look in house?" the man asked.

_Does he know my dad too? No, he doesn't! He's treating him unlike Vercelli!_

"Er..." Fredrick muttered thinking. "Yes, go ahead."

The Nazis made their way through him. The soldier looked at Ellie.

"Why aren't you in bed?" the soldier thundered.

"I went to get a drink... And you woke me up too." Ellie said sweetly.

_Be nice. Be kind, and also cute. They should have a little sympathy since they woke up a girl that has school in the morning._

"Well get to bed now." he demanded. And Ellie did so without another word.

**Chapter 7: **_**It's not a Date!**_

The next day, Ellie was prepared for school in the morning. Her mother had set out all of her school books at the edge of her bed and was already down in the classroom.

Ellie had only gone into her mother's classroom twice. Jacqueline didn't anyone to disturb the students while they worked.

Ellie's mother's tutoring job had eight kids involved in it, including Ellie. There was two kids that were eleven, two fourteen, two fifth teen, and two sixteen. Jacqueline worked them in groups. Each kid had a partner in the level as them and they studied with each other while Jacqueline checked over them once in a while teaching them each at a time.

Ellie's partner was a boy named, Cameron. He reminded Ellie of Melina. He had the same French accent as her, and also the same attitude. He was very rude and absurd, like her. He also would flirt with Ellie, which made her quite mad.

"So, how do you spell 'involuntary'?" Ellie asked Cameron.

"Who cares?"

"Uh, my mom?"

"Who's your mom?"

"Mrs. Foster! You Dumm Kopf!" Ellie said using the German word that Brandon had taught her.

"Dumm Kopf? Is that some kind of Dutch word?" Cameron asked, confused.

"...Sure." Ellie replied sarcastically.

"Wait, Mrs. Foster is your mom, Ellie?"

"Um, yeah." Ellie rolled her eyes and read down the list to herself not making eye contact with Cameron.

After home-schooling, Ellie went straight to the telephone in her living room. She went up the stairs to the third floor where the living room was and almost tripped over the wooden rocking chair. She pushed aside the old radio and picked up the phone to call Ryan. She put in his number and waited for the ring.

_Briiiiiiiiinngg, Briiiiiiiiinngg!_

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Is Ryan there?" Ellie asked.

"Oh hi Ellie!" Ryan's dad's voice sounded.

"Hi Mr. Passerini!"

"Here's Ryan..." Ryan's father said. Ellie heard a ruffle on the phone as if Mr. Passerini were giving the telephone to his son.

"Ellie?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, it's me." Ellie replied. "I was wondering if you've seen Bella."

"Well, no, I haven't. But I saw her mother at the movies yesterday."

"How can she go into the movies?" Ellie asked. "She's Jewish."

"I thought the same thing."

"Melina told me she moved to America or France." Ellie rolled here eyes.

There was a big pause indicating Ellie that Ryan was thinking of what to say next.

"She... She lies sometimes. But that doesn't mean she's a bad person." Ryan sighed.

Ellie held her breathe then finally spoke. "She scared me, Ryan." Ellie whispered, closing her eyes.

"I know she did. She laughed at the way you almost cried. But I didn't laugh, not at all." Ryan spoke softly. Ellie slightly smiled. "Do you want to come over later?"

"No thank you. I need some time alone. I'll go take a walk, or maybe ride my bicycle. I need to get my brain to catch up to everything... It's all happening really fast."

"Alright, Ellie. But if you're in trouble. Come to my house, AT LEAST."

"Okay Ryan." Ellie chuckled.

"I've been wondering..." Ryan started. "How did that trip to the Newspaper Place go last week...? You know, with... That Brandon kid...?"

"It went terrific. And he's actually not that bad. His full name is Brandon Reese."

"Ellie. Whatever you d-"

"I know! I know! Don't fall in love with him!"

"I guess you know then. But I'm serious!" Ryan warned. "When are you seeing him again?"

"I don't know."

"Well, uh, Melina's knocking on the front door..." Ryan muttered.

"Okay!" Ellie replied not showing her jealousy. "But if she talks about me... Remember to tell me!"

"Will do. It's not a date you know. Bye."

"Bye Ryan."

_Why is he so suspicious about me and Brandon? That's for me to know and him NOT to find out! Of course Melina was coming over! At least I was smart enough to say no! If I didn't say no I would be forced to speak to her, _Ellie though walking back to her room angry. _How dare he do that! I should go to Brandon's! Yes! I'll do that! I'll go down and see Andrew! Or maybe I can find Commandant Vercelli and he can take me to see him. This would be a GREAT opportunity to go to his house._ She looked down at her shoes after shutting the door to her room behind her. _ I can't go in THIS. I must find something to wear. _ Ellie went to her closet and pulled down a light pink dress with a black ribbon going around the waist. Then she paused. _Oh my goodness! Would if his mother speaks German? Then I'LL be the Dumm Kopf. How ridiculous of me! I only know how to say STUPID HEAD in German... But she must know Danish. She lives in Denmark. She HAS to._

Ellie quickly got dressed in her pink dress and her black flats. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was still okay. Just a little fringed.

She was about to head out the door, but the telephone rang. Ellie rushed over to the phone and picked it up. She pressed it softly to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ellie!" her Aunt Gretta's voice rung.

"Oh, hi Gretta!"

"I talked to Will and he said he is coming to the coast nearest to you in about two weeks."

"Okay Aunt Gretta."

"Well I think Daisy might give birth in a few days, so I've got to keep a watch on her! I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye!" Ellie said then put the phone down. Two weeks until final freedom from her parents for EIGHT DAYS!

Ellie, who was now in a delighted mood, scampered off down the stairs of her house by the tutoring room quietly so she wouldn't disturb her mother's class.

She walked onto the sidewalk. And looked down to the corner.

No sign of Andrew.

All of a sudden Ellie heard a, "Hey Foster!"

She turned around. It was Brandon.

"Hello." Ellie smiled.

"I was heading toward the Coffee Shoppe looking for Andrew."

"He isn't there. I was looking for him."

"Why?"

"For you..."

"Oh, okay. May I ask why again?"

"Well you see, that Melina girl is over at Ryan's house. And he wanted me to come over as well, so we could 'chat'. So that made me mad and jealous and so to get him j-"

"Jealous, you want to come over to my house?" Brandon answered.

"Uh... Yes."

"Well I guess you could. But we'll have to get a ride from Vercelli. My house isn't in the city."

"Well, where is it?"

"Since my father got moved to a higher level in the Nazi Cooperation, we had to move in 1940 to a place in the country part of Denmark."

"Oh, what's it like?"

"There's a farm behind our house-"

"A farm?"

"Yes a farm. And there's a big cage in front of our house and guards, too. The house is quite big and we have at least... two guest rooms."

"What's the farm like?" Ellie said beginning to walk. Brandon walked with her and kept her pace.

"You seem interested in that farm."

"I haven't seen one in five years. My aunt has one. I absolutely love it there."

"The farm isn't exactly in the backyard. More like, you travel through the woods and go up a slope. Then there's the farm."

"Is there animals?"

"Uh no. But there's a lot of people on the farm. Although they work a lot."

"Oh that must be hard then."

"Sometimes they come up to my house and they mash potatoes, or clean the house."

"Why would they do that?"

"They'd do anything for a Commandant I guess."

"Well let's go then!" Ellie said eagerly and started to run.

"Ellie!" Brandon called. He started to run after her. "Wait up!"

**Chapter 8: The girl wiping the plates**

Ellie and Brandon eventually found Vercelli and he agreed to take them home. Ellie watched the trees out of the window. It seemed forever in the car. When Ellie saw the fence up up ahead with a Nazi flag on the side of it, she perked up.

He let the two teenagers get out of the black shiny car once the guards opened the fence. The ground was dirt, and it had little space. Vercelli turned the car around and went through the fence door. The guards shut it afterward.

The house of Brandon's had three stories.

"Here." Brandon said. "Let me give you a tour of the house."

Ellie nodded with agreement. They both went up the porch stairs and through the front door. The room they had just entered was amazing. It had a crystal chandelier on the ceiling and maple, glossed wooden flooring. There was stairs that curled up to the second story and doors going into three different rooms. One room, Ellie could tell was the kitchen. The second room was the dining room. And the third room, was the living room.

"Okay so here's the kitchen..." Brandon walked over to the first door and walked through it. Ellie followed behind him.

The kitchen was wooden also. With wooden cupboards, a wooden table, and a wooden ceiling fan.

Ellie's eyes gleamed with wonder and amazement.

"Okay, next room." Brandon said then left the kitchen summoning Ellie to follow. Ellie walked faster so she'd be closer to him. She saw a moving shadow in the dining room.

"Is your mother here?" Ellie whispered.

"No... She's shopping. It must be one of the farmers."

Ellie was shot with excitement. _A farmer! How wonderful! Maybe I could talk __to him, or her._

"Don't talk to her though. She must work." Brandon said softly and walked in the dining room door.

There was a girl wiping dishes with a towel. It was Bella!

Ellie looked at Bella with a smile. She replied with a glare. Her hair was shorter and she had a big bruise on her arm. She had a apron on and she had a blue striped outfit underneath that was pulled up in cuffs to her knees and elbows.

"Alison, this is Ellie." Brandon said to Bella slowly.

Bella silently looked up at Ellie then went back to drying the plate she had been working on.

"Excuse me Alison?" Brandon asked Bella. "Say hi to Ellie."

"Hi." Bella said softly.

Ellie suddenly heard dogs barking from the backyard.

"The German Shepherds are loose again!" Brandon muttered angrily. "Wait here, Ellie."

Brandon went out the back door and shut it behind him. Bella and Ellie were alone.

"I thought I would never see you again." Ellie cried in a whisper holding back her tears.

"Hush." Bella replied darkly. "He'll be coming back.

"How did you get here?"

"It's a long story, Ellie. But I'm really tired... And hungry." Bella said, with her voice shaking.

"Do they feed you? Do you work on the farm back there?" Ellie asked her pointing to the place Brandon told her about.

"Yes. But not enough. And Ellie, it's not a farm. Not even like a farm."

"The next time I come over here, I'll bring your favorite."

"American food? Just maybe a sandwich."

"Okay, but we can't keep meeting here. It's not like Brandon will keep putting the dogs back every day."

"You could leave food in the dresser of one of the guest rooms..." Bella suggested. "I have to dust the rooms when no ones home but the guards."

"Okay. I'll come tomorrow. If I can, okay?"

"You're my best friend, Ellie Foster."

"Same here, but about you, Alison."

"My names not Alison... When they found me I had fake Identification, that said my name was Alison. Not Bella."

"Oh,"

"Sh!" Bella alarmed her. "He's coming."

Ellie wiped her smile off of her face and pretended to look at the antiques on the shelves of the dining room while Bella dried dishes.

Brandon came through the door. "I hate dogs..."

Ellie laughed.

"Come on, Ellie. I want to show you upstairs..."

"Okay,"

They got upstairs and Brandon showed her his parent's room, his room, and the two guest rooms. When they got to the second guest room, Ellie opened up the window and sat on the bed next to it.

She sniffed the air. "What is that horrid smell?"

"Oh the farmer's are burning something. They always do."

"Like garbage?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, things like that."

"I'm shutting the window. It smells horrible!" Ellie said then pulled down the window.

"I know. I smell it every two weeks. But I guess you get used to it."

Brandon sat beside her on the bed. There was a moment of silence. Ellie swallowed.

"Ellie," Brandon started. "Ever since you left, I couldn't get you out of my head. Even once."

"It's only been a week." Ellie replied then scooted closer to him.

"I know." he smiled. "But, still."

"Honestly, I couldn't get _you_ out of my mind."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." she smiled. "And Ryan, I think, is jealous."

"So you two never were together... Were you?"

"Well, once."

"When?"

"About two years ago?"

"Ah."

"It's nothing to get mad about. We're just friends."

"Why is there a reason to get mad about. We aren't together, are we?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you think we should be together?"

"Maybe so." she chuckled. A loud band sounded from the door. Bella was at the door. Her eyes wide. The thing that dropped was her broom.

"Alison." Brandon began. "How about you go make me and Ellie a snack."

"Y-y-yes, sir." Bella said in a Polish accent.

_He must think she's Polish. That's good... She can do Polish very well...,_ Ellie thought.

"Would you like some tea with that too?" Bella asked.

"Surprise me." Brandon replied.

Bella nodded at looked at Ellie with a concerned glance.

"What were you saying before we were interrupted?" Brandon asked. Ellie was thinking to herself and wasn't paying attention. "Ellie!"

"Yes?"

"What were you saying before Alison walked in?"

"Oh, I said probably so.'" Ellie said getting back to reality.

"Right. How could I forget?"

"I don't know." Ellie said with a doubtful laugh.

Brandon looked at her with his dark brown eyes. "What's wrong...?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just hungry..."

"Alison _should_ be coming soon."

Ellie took off her flats and laid longways on the cot and closed her eyes.

"Okay... Either you're thinking about something. Or your panty-hoes are itchy..."

He took off his boots and laid beside her.

"Does Alison eat enough?" Ellie finally said.

"What?"

"Does the farmer, Alison, eat enough? She looks incredibly hungry to me."

"Maybe there's famine on her farm." Brandon suggested.

"Could _we_ give her food?"

"That would be stealing on her case."

"So? No ones home."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"We just can't, Ellie."

"Brandon..." Ellie whined. "Please? What if I were starving like that?"

"That's different. Besides you're way more prettier than her." Brandon said in a whisper.

"Fine then I'll share." Ellie said.

Eventually Bella came in through the door with bagels, cream cheese, and a kettle of tea.

Ellie grabbed a bagel and handed it to Bella. "Here, Alison."

Bella paused and looked at Brandon for approval. He nodded. She took it and shoved it in her mouth. Although she stuffed it in her mouth, Ellie knew she savored every bit because she looked very hungry.

"No more." Brandon commanded. Ellie saw him look over at her, smiling by the way she giggled at Bella who was eating ferociously on purpose. She finally finished and thanked them.

"Get back to work." Brandon said to Bella. She nodded back and went to her duties. "You seem happier now."

"I am... I can't help seeing people sick or hungry." Ellie replied.

"I love to see you smile, Ellie."

Ellie looked up at him. "Is that why you allowed Alison to eat that bagel?"

"Yes. The least I could do was try to get you... How do I say it? Non-depressed."

"And do you know what I like about you?" Ellie said, who was on her stomach with her chin on her hands.

"What is that?"

"I like your hair... And your eyes." Ellie chuckled.

"Ha, so do I."

Ellie could see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

_Hm, maybe this Hitler Youth boy isn't as bad as I thought... Bella is going to kill me... I saw her face when I told him we should be together... She's not happy with me, at all..._

"There's something about you, Ellie Foster. Something that no other girl I've ever known had."

"And what is that?"

"I don't know. But I know one thing."

"What is this one thing...?"

"It's not the time yet. I'll tell you, after the war. That makes it worth waiting for."

_Why is he so complicated?,_ Ellie thought angrily but nodded with a fake smile on her face.

**Chapter 9: Off to Mazarrón **

This was it. Ellie was going out of the country, and out of her parent's sight for eight days, in one night.

She had told Brandon and Ryan.

Brandon was the worried one. Something about how he said, "How long will you be in Spain...?" made Ellie feel like Brandon was being uneasy about her trip.

On the other hand, Ryan supported her. Ellie's Aunt Gretta would always come to her house while Ryan was there, and Gretta had become like a aunt to Ryan also. Thus, Ryan trusted Gretta and this mysterious "Will".

Before Ellie's parents went to work, Ellie had been told by her mother to pack her bags.

Her mother put a note on the coffee table that had a list of all the necessities she needed.

The note read:

"_Dear Ellie May,_

_Make sure you bring your toothbrush, pajamas, socks, panties, and day clothing. If Gretta still has her guitar, I'd be looking for that guitar pick you had gotten for your birthday last year. Speaking of your birthday, we'll make plans later. I love you._

_Signed, Jacqueline"_

Ellie did what her mother said and put all the things in her rather small brown satchel.

The town she was going to was called, Mazarrón. It had big mountains and farmland, when you get past the little town. It was a little like Copenhagen, but the town in Mazarrón was a little bit smaller.

Ellie sat in the living room on the cream colored couch with light pink roses on it. She was thinking about one thing. And that one thing was Bella.

_She said it was nothing like a farm... What does she mean? I don't know... But after Spain, I must see her again. She's my best friend. I have to._

It was a dreary Tuesday. Ellie only was home-schooled on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays because she was advanced in all the subjects. Except math.

But ever since the new text-books came in, Ellie was glad she didn't get home-schooled the whole five days.

"Jews are hated. Jews hate you. The Jewish race is bad." were the words repeating in Ellie's head. She had heard her mother say them in class. But the words were from these new books.

_Even if half of the continent is going bananas over the Jewish race, I am still going to see my Jewish best friend. Even if it kills me..._

Ellie had thought about the one night, when the Nazis came through the door in the middle of the night. She didn't remember much considering she was half asleep, but she could remember how strong the soldier's German voice was and how it made her scared.

_Will Brandon ever be like that? Could _t_he sweet boy I seen from the window of the library turn into a horrible Nazi? This war is confusing. First, the Japanese bomb Pearl Harbor for a stupid reason, then, the Nazis start taking Jewish people to work camps... _Ellie paused. _A work camp! That's it! It's not a farm, it's for Jewish people until the war is over. But the REAL question is, why in the world did Brandon tell me the camp was a farm?_

All of a sudden, Berlin jumped up on the couch beside Ellie and purred. Ellie petted the cat then put him on the floor.

"No, not on the couch, cat." Ellie said the brown tom. He blinked up at her then padded away without a sound.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Someone knocked hard on the door.

_Could it be Brandon?_, Ellie thought excitedly then got up to open the door.

She opened the door slowly and to her surprise she saw Commandant Vercelli.

"Hello." Ellie said to the man.

"Hallo, young lady." he replied.

"What do you need soldier?"

"I've came to speak with you."

"Oh okay. Come in."

Vercelli walked through the door. Ellie shut it behind him and sat where she was sitting on the couch.

"You may sit down." Ellie said to the Commandant. He sat down in the rocking chair beside the telephone.

"Ellie, I came to talk to you about you and Brandon."

"O-okay."

"You see, Brandon is a soldier for Germany. And to be a soldier, he needs focus. It seems to me that Brandon isn't focused on his training, he's focused on you."

"Well I can't just tell him I'm never talking to him again."

"I forbid you to see him for three weeks. At the beginning of January you may see him and talk to him. Maybe if he thinks about his training and not you, he'll actually get to be a real soldier."

"Okay sir..." Ellie said quietly.

"And no letters either. Just the thought of you makes him unusual."

"Alright."

_He thinks about me? Aw. How sweet._

"I haven't spoken to your father in years. I must catch up with him... But later though. Tell him I'll be stopping by one of these days. I've got to go."

"Okay, I will." Ellie replied. Then the soldier stood up and stomped out of the house without another word.

"Ugh. The world won't leave me alone, Berlin." Ellie said to the cat who was rubbing the rocking chair where Vercelli had been sitting.

"Mew?" the cat meowed.

"Boy, you sure look like Bella's old cat. But hers had blue eyes, not amber."

Ellie rested her head on the couch. "You Berlin, are the only friend who doesn't make things difficult. Although I don't really enjoy you company..."

The cat looked at her with it's shimmering eyes.

"Two more hours of this awkward silence..." Ellie grumbled. She was getting very impatient. She finally stood up and went to the bathroom. She looked sadly into the mirror.

_I don't want this hair. I want it like Shirley Temple's, short and curly._

Ellie quickly brushed her hair and grabbed black scissors out of the sink drawer.

She held the scissors in one hand and began to snip away.

She had never seen a Shirley Temple movie, but Bella had pictures of her that she had gotten from her grandmother, that lives in America.

She hummed the song she had heard Bella sing before that Shirley Temple had sang. It was, "Polly Wolly Doodle". By the pictures, Ellie had thought she was so adorable.

Her hair was cut up to her shoulder. Then Ellie went and got the curlers out of her mother's room and went back to the bathroom.

_I wonder what Ryan will say... Or Bella, _Ellie thought.

She put her curlers in, one by one. Eventually, Ellie looked as if she had no hair at all.

"Oh my goodness. My mother will be so mad." Ellie giggled to herself looking in the mirror.

_Maybe, pin curls next time?, _thought Ellie.

Ellie walked out past the couches in the living room and into the dining room. There was mail on the table. One letter was addressed to Ellie.

She ripped it open. The letter was written on old dirty scrap paper and had no return address.

The letter was also written in a very dull pencil.

"Dear Ellie-bear," it read. "January 10th 1943, I hope you've had a good Christmas, Ellie. I've been training a lot lately. But that isn't what I wanted to write about. Gretta has a big surprise for you when you come over. In fact for both of us. She's going to have a fire-pit at her farm, you lucky duck. Have a great time, sis. I miss you so much. Love, your brother, Mason Foster."

_Hm, from the beginning of the month? I didn't know it took so long to mail a letter..., _Ellie thought flipping the letter from front then to the back, checking for any more writing.

She wanted to write back, but she had left her fountain pen in her satchel, which she had left at Brandon Reese's house.

It had been at least one week since the last time she had seen him, and five hours since she had been told she wasn't permitted to make contact with him. He lives an hour away, and Ellie can't drive.

All of a sudden, Ellie's dad came through the door with his camera bag, looking a little worried.

"Hello daddy."

"Sweety, what in the world did you do to your hair?" he asked.

"Oh, I cut it." Her father gave her a concerned look. "Don't worry. It's even, I swear." she added quickly.

"Alright, I'm not mad, but I can't say your mother won't be..." Fredrick mumbled.

"I'll deal with it after Mazarrón." Ellie replied.

"Oh by the way, did you get your bag packed yet, Ellie May?"

"Yes," Ellie said. "Yes, I did."

"Good."

"Uh, father?"

"Yes, dear?"

"My fountain pen... I left it at Brandon Reese's house last week."

"Do you want to go get it?"

"Well the only problem is, Vercelli said I've become a 'distraction' to Brandon so I'm not permitted to see him for two weeks."

"Well, how about this? We go to their house, I chit chat with Vercelli, and you can go get the fountain pen."

"Sounds good, daddy." Ellie said with her sweet Danish voice. "Let's go."

The two Fosters went to the black car and were off. Ellie showed her father the way because he had no idea where Vercelli lived.

"Do you know Brandon?" her father asked while driving.

"Yes, of course." Ellie replied who was in the passenger seat.

"His father died in a car crash, you know."

"Oh my..." Ellie put her hands to her mouth with surprise.

"He never really knew his father though. He died of a heart attack when Brandon was only three."

There was a moment of silence until, "That's the house!" Ellie exclaimed pointing to the fence with the Swastika flag on it.

"Ah, I can tell." her father replied.

The gaurds didn't open the door. Her father rolled down his window.

"I'm Foster, Fredrick Foster, an old friend of the Commandant's." Ellie's father said to the gaurds.

The two soldiers opened the doors and Fredrick pulled in the dirt road. The car stopped and the two got out of the car.

They walked up the stairs onto the porch. Ellie knocked on the door. She heard footsteps from inside.

A friendly face opened the door.

_It's his mother!, _Ellie thought.

"Hallo!" she said brightly in German.

"Hallo, Penelope." Fredrick smiled.

"What are Fosters doing here?" Penelope Vercelli asked in Danish.

"Ellie forgot her purse here." Fredrick explained.

"I think, Alison had put it upstairs in the guest room... But she had not returned from the farm. Nobody has seen her."

Ellie quickly shot up with alarm. Bella is missing!

"May I please go get my purse?" Ellie asked sweetly. Penelope nodded with a smile. Ellie walked up the stairs casualy. The moved quickly when she got to the hallway on the second floor. She dashed into the blue guest room as quickly as she could.

_Where is my bag?, _Ellie thought. _The drawer!_

Ellie walked over to the wooden dresser and pulled out the top drawer. Inside was her bag. She unbuckled it to see if everything wa inside.

Her money, _Check._

Her pen, _Check._

A piece of paper? _Not on the list..._

She unfolded the paper.

"Ellie! I know what you're thinking! You think I am dead right now. I'm not. I am escaping. I plan to ride to America. I've always liked it there, well, it's going to be my first time. Maybe, just maybe, I'll find love. I didn't in Copenhegan, might as well try a bigger, safer country. It is unbarable here. Being Jewish gets you hung! Those 'farms' are concetration camps to work Jews, homosexuals, Gysies, and non-followers of Hitler. Some may survive the _gas chambers_ if they're lucky. I plan to change my name to Hilary Stephens. My mother you may ask? She's dead. Like the rest of my family. I've only got Gram. Do not tell anyone. Maybe, after you go to France you could find me... You're my best friend.

Love, Bella Dren

P.S. My last name doesn't matter anymore..."

Ellie looked at the paper and held in her tears. She went dowstairs and got in her father's vehicle without another sound.

**Epiloge**

Ellie went to her Aunt Gretta's the next day. She worked with Renee and they had become great friends. The surprise was Mason. He was there at the docks waiting for the blonde haired girl to hug. Ellie and Mason caught up until it was time for the blue eyed beauty to go home to Copenhagen. Brandon was at her doorsteps and she walked with her bags. He kissed her on the lips slowly and said, "I can't stand being away from you..."

But unfortunatley Vercelli still did not allow them to be together. The same with Fredrick. One day Ellie had snuck out in the night and met up with Brandon. She had called Will the day before and he picked them up late at night silently so the patroling gaurds wouldn't catch them.

Brandon had burned his Hitler Youth uniform the night Ellie came home. He knew Alison was actually Bella the whole time. He had kept her secret and helped her sneak out of the house. Though, he had no idea where Bella was in America.

Andrew Walters stayed in Youth until he had gotten thrown out of it because of his depression and drinking habits. Andrew never had been so alone, until he had met Melina Gardener. He and her got married when she was only fifth-teen.

Ryan became a journalist. He was the assistant of the head writer of the "Publishing Place" as Ellie called it.

Ellie's thoughts when she had gotten off the boat in the harbor that was beside the Statue of Liberty was:

"This war, so far, has taught me a lot. Sometimes there's rudeness. Sometimes there's drama queens. And even sometimes there's Nazis! But even when I'm annoyed, stressed, or feeling down, I go back to 1941, in that library when I met eyes with the boy with brown hair and brown eyes in that Hitler Youth uniform and say, 'That boy is the love of my life.' I pledge to find my best friend Bella, to learn English and German, and to also buy a camera.

I have no idea where in the world my best friend is, or if my parents are on a search party for me, or if this war will _EVER _end. But that's what you get when you're living then..."


End file.
